


窑

by Romanticcomedysailor



Category: SF9 (Band), 澯路
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor
Summary: 预警 无性转洛丽塔 未成年年龄设定 13/24你说喊我叫哥哥，二十好几就被喊叔叔显老。你说不可以，不要和我接吻，你还有大把的时间。你说不要担心，你的生父一定会收到法律的制裁。他什么都没听。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	窑

1  
你走进警局，先是被雪白的脖颈刺了眼。小孩蓬乱的黑发下掩着火焰的掐痕，在这样的脖颈上太不般配，你想到莲藕，想到荷塘新出淤泥的藕段，一样的白，和太过怜惜的伤。同事见你来，陪伴的职责全权移交给了儿童安全科。你在来的路上知道了事情的经过。孩子的母亲不肯接受丈夫抛弃她组建新的家庭的事实，恨丈夫，更恨自己，绝望下妄图掐死孩子一起自杀，邻居正巧按响了门铃。

他好安静，穿着和身量不符的成人长袖，幼嫩的腿从衣摆下露出，在周五晚上最是哄闹的江南警署，缩成一团无声的空气。你把外套脱下，首先确认了有没有难闻的烟味，继而盖在他身上。小孩的头还是低着，只是睫毛微颤，好像梦醒眨了眨眼。

"澯熙，有没有认识的阿姨，已经很晚了，哥哥送你过去睡觉。"

你蹲在沙发前，试探地把手放在他肩膀上。太瘦了，怎么会是13岁的孩子，肩胛骨不甘地支棱着，要戳穿你的手。你不是第一次处理类似的事件，少见的是有这么懂事理的孩子，不哭不闹，像一个白瓷器摆件，你有点惶恐自己碰碎了他。

姜澯熙按住你的手。他扑扇睫毛，眼泪就掉下来，无辜的和圣母像落泪一般。

"叔叔，你也要抛弃我吗。"

这是你无法拒绝他的开始。

2  
嫩豆腐汤在石锅里滚着，时间还充裕到煎两个荷包蛋，你掐着秒数去摆碗筷，转身进房间把澯熙叫醒。他窝在棉被里，每天十个小时的睡眠照样让他哈欠连连，因为睡相比身旁的毛绒玩偶还乖，你好几次开玩笑去探他的鼻息。

事情发展成这样不是你预料到的。母亲的老家在江原道，首尔没有亲戚朋友，加上小孩期盼的眼神实在不容忽视，阴差阳错，姜澯熙就成了你全租房两室一厅的小小租客。

"这也算是专业对口啦，金警察。"同僚每日见你慌忙上班的倒霉样都取笑道。你常见的错误都出在自己身上，袜子漏穿一只，亦或是把锅铲当作手机放进包里，最后靠着顺路出外勤，让睡眼惺忪的澯熙站在门口给你递手机。

你将一切归罪于要早起三十分钟给孩子做好午餐，只是孩子好好吃了饭，你总错过早点时间。如此看来，还是自己时间管理不足，你反省。

日子久了，搭档看见你的座机来电显示，拨通就是一句"澯熙呀"，随手记下今日金锡佑警官忘记带的东西，再回头喊你出警，每当这时，你总会对到底谁在照顾谁产生少许质疑。

刑事科就没有这么好的运气了。几个大案堆在手里没办，还得来重头捋捋这个母亲自杀案。女人选择的是煤气自杀，按常识不需要对自己造成伤口，脖子却有被绳索类物品勒喉的痕迹，在一旁的窗帘绑带也有不明人士的指纹，本应该制造密闭环境的煤气自杀，被邻居证实阳台的落地窗大开。事态慢慢从自杀案转向他杀的可能，也把姜澯熙返回自己家的时间一拖再拖。

小孩心里没有那么多弯弯绕绕，你听着搭档对澯熙案子的八卦推理头头是道，边开车边想。你更在意今天的嫩豆腐汤会不会做咸了，澯熙按时吃饭了没有。

小孩坐在桌前，勺子去舀汤里的豆腐，澯熙来的时候换洗的衣服也没带，你只好把自己高中的旧运动装拿出来给他，依然要把袖子挽上好几折。大袖口吃饭不方便，于是他慢吞吞的吃，豆腐在勺子上晃了几晃还是没掉进嘴里，倒是白的手，白的脸，白的豆腐，红的嘴，红的辣椒粉，在你眼前化成了中世纪的少女油画。啊，还有红的舌尖。

"大家都说，锡佑你捡了大便宜，澯熙又乖又漂亮，像小女孩一…"

你猛地踩了刹车，同时把搭档的唠叨堵在嘴边，你急需一支烟清醒大脑，或者更多的，你在想不如打自己一顿。

3  
他在你家住了小半月有余时，刑事科科长叫你把澯熙带到警局来调查。澯熙穿了你新买的白衬衫和西装短裤，半点看不出一个月前在警局的可怜模样。他倒是和江南警署上上下下都混了个脸熟，全凭你这几个星期乱放东西的缘故，路上时时有同事喊澯熙的名字，他的手被你牵着走，冲着声音的来源软软的笑一笑。

问询时间不长，并且是女同事进去问话，你就在走廊贩卖机买了咖啡等着。你还没来得及把第二袋糖粒倒进咖啡里，审讯室的门就开了。

"这么快，是不是看着我们澯熙的小脸问不下去了呀。"

你走上前和女同事打趣，她还在本子上记这什么，显然是没能多留意你的玩笑话。你看她表情，一脸发现新的重大线索就差没讲出口，和你打了个招呼就火急火燎地走了。

你感到事情可能比想象的复杂，正打算迈步追上去，澯熙从门里走出来，你刹住脚步。他脸上很平静，和与你第一次见面一样，审讯室的逼仄你都发憷，只好将原因归功于澯熙近几周对警察屡见不鲜。他把手递给你，你重新牵起来，想吃鱼饼，澯熙说。你照办。

4  
"叔叔，你说，我爸爸会受到惩罚吗。"

姜澯熙睡不着，又不让你讲故事哄觉，你让他向你提问，本想着用童话回答也能哄睡，没想他的问题难倒了你。你不让他喊叔叔的，你二十出头的大小伙，勉强可以和他算个哥哥辈，只是小孩脾气倔，叫一次叔叔后再也不改，你到后来就懒得指正他。

他比同事嘴里夸的还要乖上百倍，至少从你看来。他窝在你和墙壁之间的被子里，只露个小脑袋，刘海软趴趴的伏在额头上，你感叹自己年轻十岁也没有这么好的皮肤。你帮他掖掖被角。

"会的，爸爸做了对不起澯熙的事，他会受到惩罚。"

"那要是澯熙呢，澯熙做了错事。"

"澯熙年纪还小，做了错事是可以被原谅的。说说，是不是学校打电话来了？"你揶揄地笑道，倾身去刮他的鼻子。

然后，你被拉进被子里。四周黑暗，你念着澯熙早点睡，特意只开了一盏小夜灯，这时有点找不着南北。被子上全是奶香，是澯熙身上的味道，现在闻起来有点变味了，有玫瑰牛奶这个口味吗，你想着。

没有了视觉，你的其余四感变得敏锐，你伸手去找澯熙。突然间，你鼻腔涌入一大股奶香，你尝到了一颗牛奶软糖，在你的嘴角轻舔，它不得要领，只知道糟蹋你的唇瓣。还有小手，带着奶香的小手，伸手去环抱你，被你一把抓住反客为主。

你唯恐可惜了软糖，迎上去含着，有一个小小的舌尖也被你包裹着，它在你口腔里乱转。一个小小的胸膛也靠近你，在你的怀里大喘气，新生的蝴蝶在臂弯里脆弱的发抖。你想去寻，视野恢复明亮，你躺在床上，身上跪趴着澯熙，他坐在你的胸口低着头看你，眼睛闪着光。他撑在你的耳边，头发蓄的长了，挠得你颈窝发痒。

小夜灯照的他整个人在毛茸茸的空气中，镀了层金边，连动作也变得圣洁。他在灯光下俯身再亲上你，用舌尖去顶你的牙龈。他抬头问你。

"叔叔，做这样的错事也能被原谅吗。"

5  
你再次看到他，已经是两个月之后。

没有人想到一个孩子能做出这样的事。邻居在警局的时候和刑警哭诉。我是真的不明白澯熙会做出这种事…他好乖，大家都爱他…我和我男人进房间去救他，他妈妈把他脖子都掐紫了，他都不会呼吸了…但是他没有哭，没有喊着让我们救他，他就看着我们….看着我们跑向他…我们才是先哭的那一个。

你把他的东西收拾到纸箱里。你想给他买不少玩意儿，比如可以留存住的念想，八音盒、贺卡之类的，他统统不要。还不如多点两回炸鸡，他对你抱怨。可笑的是，现在能继续放在金锡佑家中的，只有贴了一小块冰箱门的炸鸡积分卡。你必须把其他所有，上交刑事科。

回警局总有同僚用余光打量你，你好累，甚至产生了要辞职的想法。这个想法在脑子里翻滚了很久，像一壶永远煮不开的水，你还是决定去参加他的开庭。

我要做的就是把他母亲勒到昏迷就可以了。逃犯交代。他说不会有问题，不是我杀的人，人是他杀的…谁知道该死的门铃响了，我只好逃，他母亲冲过去要杀了他…

检察官展示出在逃犯家中搜出几盒整沓五万元纸币的现场照片，人群唏嘘。竟有一千万之多。

一切都尘埃落定了。你从旁听位离席，朝门外走去。记者在法院门口聚集，叽叽喳喳分享刚获手的新鲜判决，他们拿出闪光灯，在姜澯熙出现时狂按快门。

你站在两条灯带面前，人影幢幢，亮的刺伤了你的眼。你想起半年前那个周五的凌晨，雪白的脖颈把你的黑夜烫了一个洞，再也没有补上了。


End file.
